


【黑安雷r18】嫉怨成痼

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 安雷 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: *黑安私设安醚休*黑安→黑布//雷→黑安//安→雷*布/雷双生子





	【黑安雷r18】嫉怨成痼

**Author's Note:**

> *黑安私设安醚休  
> *黑安→黑布//雷→黑安//安→雷  
> *布/雷双生子

雷狮一脚踢开在他身上兴风作浪的人，在后者捂着肚子坐起身时手里攥紧枕下的匕首，刀尖朝着安醚休飞去。

安醚休侧过身子躲开这凶器，拿着匕首一刀扎在雷狮的腿上。血流了出来，雷狮疼的一阵抽搐，就这分秒的错愕，他再次被人压住，动弹不得。

安醚休把雷狮死死压在床上，颇有些不耐烦的用那条沾上了不知是谁的血的头巾绑住雷狮的手。

“你喜欢我？还是安迷修？”安醚休动作继续，整个人像是丝毫没被这一点插曲打破心情一样。每次进出的力道之大让雷狮直接咬破了嘴唇————又是铁锈的味道。

他捅了安醚休一刀，这家伙给自己一下。扯平了吧？雷狮躺在床上迷迷糊糊的想着，两个人身上全是血迹，分不清是谁的————又好像他们都流过血了。

“安迷修能这么操你吗？”没有得到回答，安醚休也毫不在意，他本身就不想要他的回答，更何况雷狮的这张脸他看着就作呕。

他喜欢的是那个布伦达，虽然和雷狮的哥哥不一样，但怎么说也是用一具身体的人，布伦达被杀了也就意味着……他喜欢的那个布伦达也死了。

雷狮。连亲哥都能杀，他还有什么做不到呢？

雷狮毫不克制自己的呻吟之声，他是爱着安醚休的。

是爱着的。

“他有把你干到失禁吗？”安醚休面无表情的听着他叫床，只是一味的问着，也没有给雷狮任何回答的时间。

雷狮已经被他操软了身子，此刻栽在床铺里，身下是层层丝绸，双腿大开着被人玩弄，手腕生生被原本柔软的头巾勒出道道红痕。

“不要了……我不要了…啊……安醚休你……”明明每次都直接撞在敏感点上恨不得把人捅穿，却在雷狮即将高潮之前退了出来，在腿缝间摩擦着，却不给他个痛快。

“安醚休你……你他妈的就是个混蛋！”雷狮红着眼睛抬头，看到安醚休莫名有些诡异的笑。

高潮控制。

“唔啊……”雷狮大口喘着气，他用命赌伤口绝对裂开了。他们明明在做爱，却做的两人身上都是血。

安醚休揽着雷狮的腰操他，一次比一次更是深入，简直要操到他肠子里去。雷狮扬起脖颈，显然被快感和痛感刺激的不行。

 

他可不想这么被人干死。“安醚休……你他妈的放开……！！嗯…唔啊……慢，慢点儿……”交合的部位流出血，撕裂伤被不停动作的人刺激着，狮子得到了他期盼已久的，却并不是他想要的。

“啊————！”高潮来的猝不及防，雷狮在迷茫中看见安醚休又捡起那把被他扔在地上的匕首。

……好黑啊。

 

安迷修醒来时，浑身都是血迹。身旁带血的匕首和满室的狼藉无不提醒着他，安醚休做了什么。

或者是，他做了什么。

安迷修像是碰到烙铁一样猛的扔掉匕首，腿一软，几乎是爬到床边的。

没有从前扰他清梦时他的暴躁和刹那间的萌相，也没有从前遇到他是颇为狂傲的笑容。雷狮安静的闭着双眼躺在床上，左胸口的血迹和刀伤格外刺眼。

安迷修看了他很久，久到四肢发麻，他才起身，近乎虔诚的在雷狮额头前烙下一吻。

 

 

而后他拿起了匕首，对准心口。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
